Wedding of the Muses
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Two of my muse eloped so now they are having a wedding for the Family. One shot maybe two. SEMI-COMPLETE WAFF M for swearing and adult references.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**The Wedding of the Muses**

**By Angelwings Sorrow**

Hello everyone and welcome to the Wedding of the Muses. You see this past week two of my Muses eloped in Vegas and the other muses felt left out. So today is the Wedding ceremony of Itachi and Sai muse. As you can see we have decorated the gardens of the Uchiha manor for this grand occasion.

**Sasuke-muse:** Grand occasion is another way of saying the Uchiha's are picking up the tab.

**Naruto-muse:** Stop it Teme. This is your Brother's wedding be nice now go get in your Kimono.

**Sasuke-muse:** Hn.

As you can see the Family is starting to gather here at the Manor. Now there has been a slight modification to both sides of the family due to the Uchiha clan is now gone leaving just Sasuke and Itachi.

**Sasuke-muse:** Yeah and who's fault was that?!

**Itachi-muse:** I explained that in the fan fic "My Chibi Dobe". I didn't do it Madara did now stand still Ishida-san need to finish Fitting your clothes.

All of the Wedding garments had been made by none other than Uryuu Ishida-muse from the My Bleach Muses. A lot of the Bleach Muse as well as the One Piece Muses are here lending a hand for this joyous occasion. Now as I was saying due to the lack of family on both sides we have resigned family members to fill in the empty seats.

Oh look the mother of the groom has arrived. Orochimaru-muse is standing in for the late Mikoto Uchiha. He is wearing a beautiful lavender Kimono with a pale blue obi. The hem of the long Kimono is embroidered with little snakes and his hair is pulled up and held with a Uchiha hair pin. It really brings out his delicate features.

**Oro-muse:** I am not delicate!

**Jiraiya-muse:** Now Oro-honey don't sneer it will ruin your beauty.

**Oro-muse:** You are a cheating bastard who hasn't called me in over 20 years!

**Tsunade-muse:** Now no fighting it's your son's Happy Day!

It seems that Mother of the Groom is upset by the Father of the groom the The Prevy... I mean Toad Sage Jiraiya-muse. Jiraiya-muse is wearing a traditional Yukata in a deep forest green with the Uchiha fan on the right sleeve shoulder. This marriage will be a joining of two clans the Uchiha and the Hatake. Here comes the mother and father of the Bride. The Mother of the bride is the lovely and blushing Iruka Umino-Hatake-muse. Iruka-muse is wearing a lovely sea-blue Kimono with a pale green obi and his hair is down for this day with an orange blossom pinning back the hair on the left side of his face. The dashing Father of bride is Kakashi Hatake-muse. He is wearing a dark Blue mask and Yukata with his scarecrow symbol on the back. Awe Iruka-muse just gave a kiss to Kakashi-muse's cheek. Love is in the air today for this Valentine's Wedding.

**Jiraiya-muse:** How come his wife is sweet and mine won't give me the time of day.

**Kakashi-muse: **I treat my wife like a queen since the day we were married.

**Iruka-muse:** That was an Hour ago!

**Kakashi-muse:** We didn't want Sai, Naruto and Deidara to come from a broken home.

**Jiraiya-muse**: You adopted all the Ukes?

**Oro-muse:** Someone had to protect the Ukes from perverts like you.

The seats are filling up with friends and family. We see Tsunade and her date Shunsui Kyōraku the captain 8th squad of the The Gotei 13 of Soul Society arrive. Whew that was a long title, any way back the wedding. Sasori and Sasuke are ushering people to their seats they are Itachi's groomsmen this evening. Many of the girls are drooling over themselves for their attention but sadly girls they are gay and taken. Muses Sanji and Choji are working the kitchen the feast is guaranteed to be spectacular. Oh look the wedding is about to begin Commander-Captain of the Gotei 13 is officiating tonight.

**Ichigo-muse:** About time I have seen Uryuu in two days.

**Uryuu-muse: **Baka! I told I would be busy.

**Ichigo-muse:** I know but you didn't say you weren't coming home!

Ok then here comes the groom Itachi-muse, his best man Sasuke-muse and groomsman Sasori-muse. Itachi-muse is wearing a Black traditional wedding kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back. Sasuke-muse is wearing a dark purple kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back followed by Sasori in a deep red Kimono with the Sana symbol on the back. What handsome Men-muses they are. Now here come the Bride's maids. A blushing Deidara makes his way down the isle wearing a charcoal gray kimono with the Akatsuki clouds embroidered around the skirt with a red obi. His hair is down and the side pinned back with a red rose. Next we have the maid of honor Naruto-muse. He looks adorable in his soft peach orange Kimono with little foxes dancing around the skirt with a baby blue obi. His hair has been tamed from shaggy spikes to gentle waves with a tiger lily pinned in his hair. The wedding march is playing as Kakashi leads the Beautiful Bride down the isle to the waiting groom.

**Sai-muse:** I feel happy.

**Kakashi-muse:** It's you day Sai that's how you should feel.

Our bride looks so gorgeous in his white silk kimono with a silver obi and white Lilies Embroidered around the skirt. His hair is sleek and the side pinned back with a white orchid. He truly is simply stunning. More then one Seme is drooling over the bride Itachi's Sharingan is warning them all off. The Ceremony is about to begin.

**Commander-muse:** Who gives this bride away?

**Kakashi-muse:** His Mother and I do. ***places Sai's hand in Itachi's before sitting next to Iruka.***

**Commander-muse:** Do both of you come her to join together freely?

**Itachi and Sai-muse:** We do.

**Commander-muse:** Itachi of the Uchiha Clan do you take Sai of the Hatake Clan to be your wedded wife for all eternity?

**Itachi-muse:** I do

**Commander-muse**: Do you Sai of the Hatake Clan take Itachi of the Uchiha Clan to be your wedded husband?

**Sai-muse:** I do

**Commander-muse:** Now for your vows.

**Itachi-muse:** Sai, I admit I didn't understand you at first you were beautiful but cold. Now I know you and you have not lost that beauty but you have gain the warmth of your emotions which makes you stunning. I love you with all my heart. I vow to never stop loving you and to protect you and our future children with my life.

**Sai-muse:** I grew up in a cold unfeeling place where I was taught not to feel. Then I meet my adoptive father and his team. They showed me that I wanted to feel emotions even the bad that went with the good. Mother taught me to care my brother taught me loyalty and my father taught me pride. But it was you who taught me the most important feeling of all you taught me love. I vow to love you and protect you and our future children for always and forever.

**Commander-muse:** With the Vows now said is there anyone who objects to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace.

***Itachi-muse glares into the audience***

***Crickets***

**Commander-muse:** then by the power given to me by the Fanfiction worlds I pronounce you Husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

***Itachi-muse pulls Sai-muse into his arms and gives him a breathtaking kiss***

The Crowd goes wild. There is not a dry eye in the garden as we see the two kiss with such love. Sigh I love weddings.

**Jiraiya-Muse:** Break it up so we can start the party!

**Oro-Muse:** Shut up Bastard let them have their moment.

Oh dear looks like Stormy clouds ahead for the father of the groom. The reception is going to get interesting I better get the camera. Thank you all for attending the Uchiha wedding. Hopefully next time I'll have the Reception video to show you all.

Till next time~ Angelwings.


End file.
